Aya Mizu
'Aya Mizu '''is a 13 year old idol and member of the unit "Ha-Pi Holidays" with her younger sister Ayano Miya. She was born in April and works under the managers Celebii, and Aprii. She is a Surprise-type idol. Appearance Aya happens to remember her little sister Ayano to the point of being twins, had they have been born at the same time. She has pale blue eyes and pale pink medium-long, straight hair ending just below her shoulders. Her body is considered average. In PriPara, Aya becomes a lot shorter and childish in body, with her hair now pastel pink and remains the same, other then gaining a bit more styling to shape it more. Her eyes turn fuchsia and gain easter-inspired designs in them; like bows and bunny heads. Normally Aya wears a peach tunic with a light yellow floral design near the bottom portion and a pair of light blue pantyhose with lemon-yellow heels. She usually throws on a couple of bracelets for extra POP points. Personality Aya is reguarded for being a very childish teen. She would rather spend her days lazing around or going out to play with smaller children or at the park. Some find this endearing, while her little sister gets annoyed with her and usually critisizes her for not growing up already. Aya is kinda and friendly, but she can be a little selfish and sensitive. She usually stresses out and can be heard complaining almost a mile away. While in PriPara, Aya always seems to be relatively at ease and much more happier, since being childish and cute is her personal idol charm. With her smaller body to back her up, she gets to have a lot more fun here. Relations Family Aya lives with her little sister, Ayano and because of that, they usually are always together, to avoid any accidents. She loves Ayano dearly but wishes she would "grown down" a little, before she regrets passing her childhood by. Celebii ''NA '' Aika/Kotone ''NA ''Rin Yukimura'' NA Aprii NA Rei Tsukino NA Coords Aya, like Ayano, likes to use the brand Candy Alamode. But she is not very picky in outfits as long as there is some sort of rabbit/bunny image or theme. Songs *Basket Embrace - Duet with Ayano *Painted Heart - Personal Song *Calender Carousel - unit song Making Drama *???? - Every now and then Aya will accidentally perform a mistake Making Drama, where she begins to hop and pose and act cutely, but then as she turns she twists one of her legs and falls down. But somehow this cuteness from the fall gains her a lot of attention. She considers this a mistake and hates it to the point of refusing to name it. *Rainbow Splash - Usually performed with Ayano. The girls both gain big paintbrushes and dance in a spot while waving them, which summons many colorful splotches of paint to appear on the ground. The girls hop into the air and pose again, causing the splotches of paint to explode in rainbow smoke and water. *My Day - A unit Making Drama. Each girl poses as a number flashes by her, indicating which month her holiday is based on. A scenery displaying that holiday then appears before shifting to the next girl. Once they finish, they pose together with a wreath forming on top of them and the words ''Happy Holidays! ''appears in glowing letters. History Quotes Trivia *Aya's full name translates to "Colorful Water". Which relates to her theme of easter and how people do a lot of painting during that holiday. Gallery Category:Teens Category:Girls Category:Idols Category:Siblings Category:Holiday Category:Ha-Pi Holidays Category:Surprise Category:Childish Category:Lazy Category:Medium Hair Category:Eye Color: Pink Category:Hair color: Pink Category:Fair Skin Category:Average height Category:Candy Alamode Category:Chrismh